powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dai Shi
Dai Shi is the primary antagonist of Jungle Fury. He is an ancient and evil Chinese dragon that wants to destroy humans and rule the planet with an army of beasts. For most of the series, he uses the body of Jarrod as a vessel for his spirit. History Dai Shi is an ancient and evil eight-headed Chinese dragon that initiated the "Beast War", believing that humans should be destroyed and that animals should rule the planet. However, the Order of the Claw have locked away in their temple. For generations, the Order of the Claw has selected guardians to protect the chest that seals the evil Dai Shi. During the events of the series, in a ceremony in which the three new guardians are chosen, a jealous student Jarrod, who was supposed to be part of the three, attacked Master Mao and inadvertently released the Dai Shi. It then attacked Master Mao and soon after entered Jarrod's body as he fled. He has now chose Jarrod as his host because of his negative attitude, utilizing not only his body but his Lion Animal Spirit as well, and heads his army in preparation for the reign of animals over humans. Dai Shi does not consider himself ultimate and recognizes the power of his predecessors. Thus, he revives Carnisoar, the Sky Overlord to be his master and teach him his dark ways. After Carnisoar put Dai Shi through brutal training and destroyed Jarrod's past good deeds, Camille revived Jellica, the deceitful Water Overlord, who taught Dai Shi to use his deceit and cunning to deceive people. They attacked the Rangers and kidnapped RJ, before attempting to steal the Wolf Animal Spirit, however, he only disturbs the spirit, causing RJ to mutate into a werewolf in later episodes. The Rangers learned from Master Rilla, Master Guin, and Master Lope, and used their Animal Spirits to gain Jungle Master Mode, which they used to defeat Dai Shi and the newly revived Phantom Guards. He had Grizzaka, the Earth Overlord, revived, but, after demanding for him to teach Dai Shi the Zocato Power, was usurped by the Earth Overlord. He attempted to steal the power in the Rhino Nexus to gain new powers, but was discovered by the Overlords. He, Camille, the Overlords, and the Rangers raced to the Nexus, only for Dominic to gain it and summon the Rhino Steel Zord. After Carnisoar died, Dai Shi waited out for the right moment to usurp his throne back. The Rangers teamed up and killed Grizzaka, while Jellica stole three of the Crystal Eyes, while the Rangers stole five of them back from Dai Shi and Camille. Jellica revived the Phantom Beasts from the Crystal Eyes, but they quickly dispatched of her, and made Dai Shi their Phantom Beast King. They kidnapped the three Masters on Earth and took control of their Spirits, making them into the Spirit Rangers. After the Rangers broke the spell on Master Finn and later rescued the other two Spirit Rangers, adding three Rangers to the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, and foiling another one of Dai Shi's plans. He then forced the Crystal Beasts into teaching Camille how to use Rinzen Power. Dai Shi's true animal spirit is the Infernal Dragon Animal Spirit. Later on he finds that Jarrod has gained a foothold on his humanity, something that the Phantom Beast Generals have begun to suspect. He experiences switching personalities with Jarrod in the host body. Casey realizes what is occurring and confronts him directly. He succeeds in awakening Jarrod completely and Dai Shi steals both his and Camille's Rinzin powers. He then opens a portal to the Spirit World, freeing the Overlords, the Phantom Beasts, the Shadow Guards, the Five Fingers of Poison and the Rinshi Beasts. After the seven Pai Zhua masters used their highest level of animal spirits to wipe the world clean of the beasts, Dai Shi stole all seven animal spirits and regained his true form. To defeat Dai Shi, Jarrod used his entire power to defeat Dai Shi from the inside while the chosen guardians, Casey, Theo and Lily tapped their highest level and released a powerful energy blast that destroyed Dai Shi once and for all. Personality Dai Shi is a being of pure evil. He is cold, manipulative and extremely ruthless. When he was first released from the chest that sealed him, he was forced to use the human Jarrod as a vessel. Despite this, Dai Shi had told Jarrod that he would destroy him and all humans once he recovered his true body. Due to his powerful will, Dai Shi managed to fully control Jarrod's body. However, it was later shown that Jarrod's human nature was beginning to influence Dai Shi, as seen when Dai Shi had shown compassion for Camille and had exiled Whiger for his failure to destroy the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. With the help of the Phantom Beast Generals, Dai Shi was able to purge of all Jarrod's good deeds, making him the Phantom Beast King. Powers and abilities Dai Shi's powers change as the series progresses. - Phantom Beast King= Dai Shi would later obtain another level of power when the Phantom Beast Generals were freed. This was the power of Rinzin. The Phantom Beast Generals were superior to the Overlords, due to the Rinzin was more powerful than Zocato. With this power, Dai Shi was able to obtain the power of the Griffin Animal Spirit. Using the Griffin Spirit, Dai Shi was transformed into the Phantom Beast King. In this form, Dai Shi was able to defeat the Rangers several times. When Casey Rhodes defeated Dai Shi in combat, Jarrod was freed from Dai Shi's control, leaving Dai Shi as a disembodied spirit. - True Form= Dai Shi, once again a disembodied spirit, stole Jarrod's and Camille's Rinzin power so that he could open a portal to the Spirit World. With the portal open, his entire army was resurrected and Dai Shi declared war against the Power Rangers and the human race. When the Pai Zhua destroyed his army, Dai Shi stole their animal spirits and obtained his true form. In this form, Dai Shi was practically invincible, until Jarrod weakened Dai Shi from the inside, allowing Casey, Theo and Lily to finally destroy him. }} Notes * Dai Shi's dragon form resembles that of Keizer Ghidorah, a villain of the Godzilla franchise. * Dai Shi is the second main villain to take control of a human, the first being Master Org. ** However, unlike Master Org, Jarrod is not a willing host like Dr. Viktor Adler. * Dai Shi's name in Japanese translates to "Great Death" in English See also Dai Shi is half of the sentai concept of Rio and a third of Long's. as the main villain/black lion - final form and the hovering true evil. ru:Дай Ши Category:PR Villains Category:Jungle Fury Category:Main PR Villains Category:Phantom Beasts